I Love You Boruto Uzumaki
by freakxlover000
Summary: After my last relationship ended…bad to say the least. I was sure I'd never trust another man. Then came along the most unexpected man, the one I never in a million years thought I'd fall in love with. Sarada POV, AU, TW – rape, Rated for language and adult themes. Oneshot.


I have taken a hiatus from writing this last couple of years as I worked on my bachelor's degree, but I just finish my last class and now I officially graduate in a week so I decided to get back into writing in my free time! That said, this is my first fic in like forever, so I hope you enjoy and don't think its awful haha

Trigger Warning – Rape (Sorry, I have been watching a lot of Law and Order SVU lately)

Also – Sorry not sorry my *feminist* is showing quite a bit in this story *shrug*

AU (alternate universe – modern day), BoruSara fic

Disclaimer: I own nothing, the usual 😊

"This" = Talking

'This' = Text Messaging

 _Flashback in italics_

Summary: After my last relationship ended…bad to say the least. I was sure I'd never trust another man. Then came along the most unexpected man, the one I never in a million years thought I'd fall in love with. Sarada POV, AU, TW – rape, Rated for language and adult themes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Freakxlover~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One year….it's been a total of exactly 365 days and I am still haunted by what he did to me. Every night I dread going to sleep, knowing I am going to relive that horrible night once more just as I did last night.

 _~Flashback~_

 _I knew I didn't want to come to this stupid party. I told Akuno I didn't want to be here, but he insisted. He told me if I was a good girlfriend I would go with him. But here are, sitting in the basement of one of his friends' houses, surrounded by a cloud of marijuana smoke and a group of his 18-year-old loser friends who think "fun" is getting high while your totally plastered with your buddies. God these guys are so dumb. I hate his friends._

" _Come on Sarrraaaa" My boyfriend slurred, "get a drink, take a drag, live a little!"_

" _No Akuno. I don't want to. You know I hate the taste of alcohol and weed makes me sick. I feel like I can hardly breathe in here as it is. I am leaving." I angerly spoke as I shot up from my seat and headed to the stairs. Akuno's friends were all too high and out of it to take anything seriously, they just giggled as he jumped up to chase after me._

 _As I reached the hallway at the top of the stairs Akuno grabbed me from behind and turned me around to face him, a little too forcefully in my opinion. "What?!" I turned around and snapped._

" _Oh come on baby don't be like that, we are just having fun" He spoke with an almost sinister smile on his face._

" _This isn't my idea of fun, and stop calling me baby, you know I hate it." I declared as I tried to turn back and make my way to the front door. My attempts to move however were futile, as my boyfriend held his grip firm on each of my arms, with a surprising amount to strength given the nearly unfunctional state he was in._

" _No I think you should stay herrrrreee" He slurred once more as he pushed me against the hallway wall and attempted to land a wet sloppy kiss on my lips, though he partially missed._

" _Akuno, stop. Get off me, I want to leave." I demanded as I struggled against him however my words went unnoticed. I felt my boyfriend push me into the nearest bedroom, maneuvering us over to a bed where he pushed me down and then proceeded to climb on top of me. Until this point I had been only vaguely resisting, since after all he was my boyfriend, but now I was beginning to get a little scared._

" _Sorry baby, I can't let you do that." He said as he trailed his slober down my neck. Normally I loved when he kissed my neck, and he knew it was my weak spot, but the way he was doing it now made me uneasy._

" _What do you think you are doing?" I asked as I struggled to push him backwards._

" _Sarrraaa, we've been dating for almost 6 months now, and you still haven't let me fuck you yet. That's just not fair dont'cha think? After all those date nights I've paid for?" He sniggered a little to himself._

 _At this point I knew exactly what he was implying, and what he intended to do in this moment. I felt tears brimming my eye as I pushed Akuno as hard as I could, managing to temporarily knock him off me. I tried to quickly get up but somehow in his high, drunken state he grabbed me and pulled me back on the bed, this time face down with my legs hanging off the side._

 _I could hear his heavy breathing as he pushed my skirt up and looped a finger around my panties. I knew what was going to happen, and I knew this was all my fault. I should have known better than to come here in the first place. I felt tears fully streaming down my face at this point but I could do nothing to stop them except for shove my face further into the blankets on the bed wait for it to all end._

 _I felt him stand up next to the side of the bed and position himself between my legs. I don't even know when he had the time to pull his pants and underwear down to his knees. Next thing I knew there was a sudden sharp pain slamming inside of me and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I felt my hymen being torn and was sure I was bleeding at this point. With all attempts of escape up until this point having been useless, I knew I couldn't break free. Instead, I just laid there crying, silently wishing and waiting for all the pain to end._

 _~End Flashback~_

I shudder at the thought of that night. I was only 17 and in an instant my virginity was forcefully taken from me by my own boyfriend. Suddenly I am brought back to reality and realize I am still sitting in my 5th hour AP College Algebra class. I hear the bell ring and I mindlessly walk to my next class, Fine Arts. On the way I stop by my locker to pick up my homework so that I can just go straight home after my last class of the day.

As I shut my locker door I turn around only to find myself crashing right into a strong muscular chest. I look up to see the smiling face of my childhood friend Boruto Uzumaki.

"Oh hey Boruto" I say monotone and absent mindedly.

"Sarada! Wanna walk with us to art?" Boruto asked cheerfully, motioned toward himself and his best friend Mitsuki.

"Sure, I guess" I mumble.

"Sweet! We should probably get going then or we'll be late" Boruto spoke too cheerfully as he casually threw his arm over my shoulder. Immediately I jumped and flinched away from his touch, still not comfortable to the male touch ever since that night… I looked at Boruto then, to see his shocked, hurt face staring back at me. I could tell he was silently looking for some explanation in my eyes but I didn't give him one, I just looked down and continued walking with him and Mitsuki. Lucky for me Mitsuki could tell it was a little awkward and decided to start talking.

"Geez Boruto, you and Sarada sure are lovey all of a sudden" Mitsuki laughed, causing Boruto to turn nearly as red as the frame of my glasses.

"What? No! It's not like that! Sarada and I are just childhood friends that's all! Right Rada?!" Boruto said, clearly embarrassed.

"Yeah that's right…our parents are just longtime friends" I spoke dryly, still in my monotone voice. I didn't really care about the misconception. To be honest I didn't care about much of anything these days anyway.

We got to class and took our seats. The rest of the school day went on like normal, we finished up the assignments we had previously been working on, until the bell rang and then we packed up and left. I was one of the first ones out of the class and I made my way outside. Behind me I could hear Boruto walking with Mitsuki.

"So you want a ride home today?" Mitsuki asked his friend.

"Uh…" I heard Boruto hesitate, and oddly enough at the same time I could feel a set of eyes on my back…"Not today, there's something I gotta do, but thanks!" he spoke happily as he left his friend. As I continued on my way to walk home, I heard running foot steps coming up behind me.

"Hey Sarada wait up!" I heard as I turned around to see Boruto waving his arm at me. I don't know why but I stopped, waiting for him to catch up to me.

"What?" I asked coldly.

"Mind if I walk home with you?" He spoke so cheerfully with a smile on his face.

"I guess if you really want to, but why?" I asked confused, unclear as to why this one time Boruto suddenly wanted to walk with me rather than get a ride from his best friend.

"I don't know, we live across the street from each other, but we just don't really ever walk home together anymore, ya know? We always used to as kids. I just thought maybe we could be like that again?" he said so innocently, obviously oblivious to my own lack of innocence . I shrugged my shoulders and continued to walk. I didn't care if he wanted to join me, didn't mean I was going to say anything.

We went on our way for about 10 minutes, all the while Boruto talking about things I wasn't paying much attention to. We were about halfway home when his demeanor turned more serious and he looked at me with a sad look on his face.

"What?" I half snapped, being uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Are you ok? Like honestly?" he asked with such care I thought I heard something more in his voice? Possibly love? But that's absurd, obviously I was imagining things. That said I was still pretty thrown off by his question.

"Huh? Uh yeah I'm fine" an obvious lie that even Boruto could see through.

"I don't believe you" he replied straight faced, staring right into my eyes. For a second I could feel myself staring back, and wanting him to comfort me…to fix my broken heart… I quickly realized how ridiculous that was though and shook it off.

Luckily for me, we just reached my house so I was able to wave goodbye and head toward my front door, leaving a sad looking Boruto standing in the middle of the sidewalk staring back at where I had disappeared to.

I made it inside my house, walking past my parents snuggling on the couch. I heard my mom ask how my day was and I simply responded with "fine" before walking up the stairs to my room. As I walked in I took my bra off and changed into some comfy clothes. Laying on my bed I popped in some headphones and stared out my open window watching the cars than passed by. Drawn in by the sudden flash of light coming from the window of Boruto's house across the street, I saw his window was open too.

Mostly out of sheer boredom I watched as Boruto moved around his room. He had clearly redecorated since the last time I had been in it, back in middle school. From where I was though it looked like Boruto was doing the same thing I had just done and changing into comfy clothes. I didn't mean to stare but I was mesmerized by the way Boruto took off his shirt. He then left the view of the window and appeared to have come back after he grabbed a pair of basketball shorts.

I watched as he took his jeans off, standing only in his boxers before sliding into the basketball shorts but still keeping from putting a shirt on. Every time he moved I watched his muscles flex along with him, causing me to practically drool without even realizing it. I wondered what it would be like for him to hold me lovingly in his arms? That thought was shaken away however when I saw Boruto's surprised face staring back at me through his own window. Shocked, I jumped and practically fell right off my bed and onto the ground.

As I was picking myself up I heard the chime of a text message on my phone. I grabbed it and opened the message, surprised to find it said it was from "Bolt" the old childhood nickname I had given Boruto when we were kids, and the one I entered his name as in the contacts on my phone long ago.

'Bolt ~ Like what you see?' I blushed instantly, knowing he really had seen me staring. I stood up and got back on my bed as I texted him back.

'Me ~ What? I didn't see anything' I hit send on the text as my face turned as red as a tomato. Not long after my phone chimed again.

'Bolt ~ Really? Then why are you so red?' after reading the text I looked up and realized my window, and his for that matter, were both still completely open. Across the street I could see Boruto in his own window with his big stupid grin on his face as he waved his arm back and forth at me.

'Me ~ I'm not, idiot!" I texted as quickly as possibly as I angrily got back up and slammed the window shut, closing the curtains in the process. Ignoring all thoughts of Boruto….and his seemingly perfect physique…I grabbed my math homework from my backpack and started to work on it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up the next morning and got dressed for school. I put my favorite red dress on over my white lace bralette and slipped on my black combat boots. After brushing my teeth, I grabbed my backpack and piece of toast before walking out the door. I don't know why but today I felt a little happier than I had in a long while. Maybe it was because of Boruto? I shook the thought from my head and walked to the side walk.

"Hey! Rada!" I heard Boruto shout the childhood nickname he had given me long ago as he ran over from his front door. Again, I stopped and waited for him to catch up to me, not knowing why I hadn't just kept walking.

"Hey you look good, who are you all dressed up for?" Boruto asked as he gave me a quick glance up and down. I felt a shiver run down my spine, uncomfortable under the stare of a practically grown man. Even knowing Boruto since childhood and knowing he meant it as absolutely nothing more than a compliment, I still clearly felt triggered.

"Myself, you asshole!" I all but screamed, tears in a eyes, as I stomped away leaving a confused Boruto where he stood on the sidewalk. After he realized what happed he ran to catch up with me.

"Hey, Sarada, look I'm sorry…I wasn't trying to offend you, I was just trying to say you look really pretty today." He said with such care in his voice, it was clear that he wasn't lying.

"I know Boruto, I….wait, you think I'm pretty?" I was shocked. After Akuno I never thought I would be able to receive attention from another man without feeling disgusted with myself. At hearing my words it was Boruto's turn to blush now.

"Are you kidding Sarada? I think you are gorgeous, I always have…" he said calmly as he rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand.

"Oh" was all I could manage to say as I looked down in an attempt to hide my own blush while I continued on walking to class.

After that we just silently walked next to each other the rest of the way to school, not really saying anything but both with smiles on our faces. Once we got to school the entire day was a blur to me. For some reason I just couldn't keep thoughts of Boruto out of my head. Why did he say that? Did he really mean it? How did I feel about him? What were we supposed to do now? All of these questions and more kept floating through my head until I got to 7th hour fine art. I walked in to find the only open seat was next to my friend Chouchou, she must have been saving it for me. Sitting down, I looked around until I saw Boruto's bright yellow hair sticking up above the desk easel directly across the room from me, and of course he was sitting next to Mitsuki.

"Ok class settle down," said our teacher Mrs. Nara as she walked in the room, "Today we will be starting a new project. For this, you will be all be in pairs of two and will be practicing your portraiture skills by painting your partner. Please pair yourselves off and then we will be begin."

Given the fact that everyone was sitting next to their friends anyway, people paired off pretty much instantly. As I turned to look at Chouchou, to confirm that we would be partners, I saw she was missing. I don't know when but at some point she must have gotten up, because when I looked across the room I saw her standing next to Mitsuki, giggling and clearly flirting with him. At that point I saw him smile back at her, nodding his head before he turned to his best friend and said something while pointing across the room to me. A little shocked, I just kept staring, trying to figure out what they were saying. By then, Boruto stood up, grabbed his backpack, and walked in my direction while Chouchou took the seat he had just been sitting in.

"Hey, Rada, looks like it's you and me." He said with his usual goofy grin while plopping down in the empty chair to my left.

"What?" I said absent mindedly, for some reason a little dazed by the intoxicating smell of Boruto's cologne …..How had I not noticed that this morning? Damn he smelled good.

"The flirts over there are pairing up" he laughed, motioning in the direction of Chouchou and Mitsuki, "everyone else in the class already paired up, so that leaves us together".

"Oh…ok" I was still high off that amazing smell emanating from his body next to me.

Following what the rest of the class was doing, we moved our desks side by side, but each sat on opposite sides of our desks so as to be able to look across at each other's faces…for art assignment project purposes only, obviously. Grabbing our pencils, we began sketching onto our separate canvases.

By the end of class I was mostly done with my entire sketch, meaning all that was left to do was paint in the whole thing. At this point Mrs. Nara stood up and addressed the class.

"Ok class, I can see a lot of good progress being made here with the portraits. We need these done by Monday however so that we can start part two of this assignment in our next class. If you don't finish before the bell, please take your canvas home with you, and talk with your partners about a time to meet this weekend to finish if need be." She said.

Well shit, I wasn't even close to done without even having started on the paint aspect yet. Damn my own perfectionism…and damn Boruto's handsome face that I felt the need to draw perfectly.

"So Rada, how far are you? I don't think I have even seen you touch a brush yet." Boruto looked at me with his beautiful deep blue eyes. Before I could respond, the bell rang, and everyone stood up, packing their bag and grabbing their canvases to leave. Boruto stood up as well and walked around to see the front of my canvas.

"Wow you still have quite a bit to do, huh? What are you doing this weekend, I'm free whenever, I can come over to your place, so you can finish it? Or you can come to mine?" he said innocently. I stood up and got my things ready as well while responding.

"Oh, um my parents left this morning for a little getaway weekend trip anyway, you can just come over if you want" I mostly spoke without thinking, why in the world did I think it was ok to invite a teenage boy to come over to my house when I was all alone?! What is wrong with me, why do I keep doing this kinda stuff with Boruto lately? Do…do I like him? No, I can't…I cant like any guy ever again…I don't ever want to be hurt like that ever again…

"Ok sweet! So I'll just come home with you now then?" the sound of Boruto's voice brought me back to the reality that we were the last ones still standing in the art room.

"Uh, yeah sure" I spoke. After that we walked to my house, all the while I mostly stayed silent while Boruto talked on and on about some crazy lunchroom conversation he had had that afternoon with all his buddies.

"You should have been there though Sarada, Shikadai was so straight faced when Inojin said it, but Denki was laughing so hard milk came out of his nose! Miksuki was pissed that it hit him, his face was priceless!" he said as we reached the front steps of my house and walked in.

"You can set your stuff upstairs in my room, I'm going to get us some drinks and a snack. You still like cherry coke right?" I asked, remembering that as a kid that was practically all Boruto drank, which was convenient as it also happened to be my favorite drink too.

"Sure do!" he said as he gave me a thumbs up and went up to my room, clearly remembering where it was from all the times he came over when we were younger.

Going to the kitchen I grabbed two cans of cherry coke out of the fridge and the canister of pizza flavored pringles off the top of it before I headed up the stairs to my room where Boruto was waiting for me. Walking into the room I see Boruto out stretched on my bed, having made himself comfy.

"Oh sweet! Pringles!" Boruto looked excited as he picked the canister up out of my hands and laid back relaxing on my queen size bed.

"Ok so I'll just sit here" I point to my desk "and get to painting then" I said as I set up my desk easel and got all the bottles of paint onto the table.

I started painting by doing the eyes first, those beautiful deep blue eyes I had to stop myself from falling into. I don't know what my deal in lately, why do I keep thinking things like this about Boruto?

"So where are uncle and auntie at again?" He asked while throwing a pringle in his mouth, calling my parents as he always used to when we were kids.

"Oh, they're wedding anniversary is tomorrow so they both took off work today to have a little 3 day getaway weekend. I guess its some little secluded cabin in the woods that's all lovey dovey and stuff" I spoke plainly with a slight look of disgust on my face at the idea of my parents having sex. Gross.

The evening went on and I continued to paint in the portrait of the attractive man lying on my bed. After a while I was nearing the end of my painting, with the only thing left being the "whisker" marks on his cheeks. I looked over to Boruto to find him fast asleep, just peacefully snoozing away. He probably stayed up late playing those online games he was telling me about with his friends. When I eventually tried to add the "whiskers" to my painting I realized they didn't look quite right, so I painted over them and got ready to try again. Before attempting to paint them a second time I scooted my computer chair as close to the bed as I could so I could take a closer look and get the placement just right. Leaning over the side of the bed I closely inspected the marks on his cheeks.

While doing so I was entranced by his beautiful features with me being so close to his face. I don't know what came over me, but for some reason I couldn't help but get closer. I stared at his long eye lashes, and his shiny perfect hair, and the adorable way his "whiskers" seemed so much darker when up close. Without realizing it I was hovering over him now, my lips mear millimeters away from his.

"You know if that's what you wanted all you had to do was ask" his voice came out of nowhere and immediately following his words I felt him press his lips against my own. They felt soft and loving, and but I couldn't bear the thought of another man touching me. Memories of what Akuno did to me flashed through my head, and the memory of the pain coursed through my bones.

In an instant I reacted upon reflex. I screamed "No" and shoved him away, flying backwards toward my chair that slid across the room. Given the angle in which I landed on it I fell off as soon as the chair ran into the wall behind me. Terrified I scurried into the corner of my room curling up into the fetal position with full blown tears streaming down my face. All while doing this my brain shut off all functioning to my ears, making me unable to hear Boruto's sad voice trying to comfort me.

"Sarada what's wrong? Are you ok?" He asked me, but I just kept crying more. He got on the floor at this point and tried to crawl over to the corner I was in.

"NO! Stay away from me!" I screamed as he got closer. He instantly stopped, staying right where he was in the middle of the room.

"Rada…Rada I am so so sorry…I should have asked first, I just…I woke up and saw how close you were to me, I thought you were going to kiss me, I didn't mean to upset you" I could hear the sincerity in his voice, and the undertone of sadness.

I tried to calm myself, realizing he really meant it, and he wasn't trying to hurt me like Akuno. That said I was still crying quite heavily. All the while Boruto sat there, staying extremely still so as not to upset me further.

"B-bolt… I'm sorry" I managed to squeeze out between sobs. I knew this wasn't his fault. Any normal, innocent girl would be over the moon to be kissed by someone like him.

"No, no, no, don't apologize to me, this was completely my fault, I didn't ask," no matter how hard he tried to hide it I could hear the hurt still in his voice, "besides I should have known you didn't feel the same way about me, I am really truly sorry Sarada" We just sat there for a few seconds after that until Boruto finally stood up and walked over to where his backpack was, slinging it over his shoulder, obviously preparing to leave.

"I think I should go." he said sadly, heading toward the door. By this point I had stopped my crying and got myself calmed down enough to only slight ragged breathing. Right as he was about to pass through my bedroom door I managed to summon enough strength to speak.

"Your wrong"

He stopped mid-step, still facing the direction to exit, not looking at me.

"About what?" he sounded like he was close to tears at this point. Was he sad cause he felt rejected?

"I do feel the same" I got out, "I like you…I really like you, a lot"

"Then why did you react like that when I kissed you?" he practically begged, "It seemed like a pretty strong rejection to me"

To an outsider his words may have seemed harsh, but from where I was standing, with the tone I was hearing, I knew exactly how he meant it, and it was obviously coming from a place of rejection. I knew the answer to his question too, but I was having a hard time getting it out. At this point he turned around and looked me right in the eye, as if silently pleading once more.

"Because I am damaged goods ok!" I shouted before the tears started back up. I hid my face in my hands and curled up into a tighter ball this time. At this point Boruto's shocked faces got a little closer to mine as he stepped back into the room, turning around and sitting down on the ground about a foot away from where I was, leaving his backpack behind him. Reaching out, he placed a comforting hand on my arm. Not forcefully gripping or pulling, just resting it there. This time I was surprised to find I didn't flinch or move away at all.

"Sarada, what do you mean? I don't understand, why do you think you are 'damaged goods'?" Sensing I was more comfortable now he moved closer, sitting right next to me. Stretching an arm around my shoulder he pulled me in, hugging me gently to the side of his muscular frame. I don't know why, but I suddenly felt so loved and comforted. I turned myself and buried my face into his chest while he tenderly rubbed circles on my back.

"I'm broken" I muttered into his shirt.

"What?" he asked, clearly unable to hear me through the muffling effects of the fabric. I gather up my strength once more, taking a deep breathe before I spoke.

"I'm damaged goods, I'm broken, I am not innocent…and you deserve better" I spoke sadly but kept the tears at bay this time.

"Why do you keep saying that Sarada? You aren't 'damaged goods'. You aren't even a material possession in the first place. You are a human being, and anyone, myself included would be so damn lucky to have you" He was so kind, obviously a side effect of being raised by such great parents.

"But I am, Bolt…I…I'm not innocent, I was raped" I somehow managed to get out. Boruto's eyes widened so much I thought they might explode. Almost instantly I saw the look in his eyes turn to anger though.

"Wha-…WHO. Who did that to you Rada?! I'll Kill Him" He was so serious all of a sudden, and clearly angry on my behalf.

"No, Bolt, it was a long time ago… besides he's already in jail, they caught him selling drugs at school" I could practically see the gears turning in his head as he made the connection to who I was talking about.

"AKUNO?! That asshole son of a bitch you dated junior year? I swear I-"

"Boruto stop, it was my fault, ok?… I-I should have never gone with him that night anyway… or worn that short skirt for that matter" I tried to rationalize the same ways I had been for the last year.

"No Sarada. NO. Don't say that. You are not to blame for that sick twisted guys actions. He is to blame, not you. It doesn't matter what you were wearing, or whether you agreed to go somewhere with him. If he forced sex on you, and you didn't consent, that's rape. Point blank." He spoke so matter of fact as he grabbed my chin and gently tilted it up until I was looking at him. When did my childhood friend become so…perfect?

I suddenly felt the urge to press my lips against his. I wanted to make up for the rejection he had just felt because of me, I wanted to replace the memory of the way my ex-boyfriend had kissed me that night, but most importantly, I wanted to feel the softness of the lips belonging to the man I think I am in love with.

Looking into his eyes I searched for any reason not to kiss this beautiful human right here, right now, but lucky for me, I found none. I leaned in, and this time I was the one pushing my lips against his. I could tell he was clearly shocked at first, but I felt him lean in, deepening the kiss further with more love and passion than I could ever imagine.

"Boruto, I-I think I am falling in love with you" and with that I heard a small chuckle come deep from within Boruto's throat.

"What's funny?" I asked, honestly a little annoyed and hurt, thinking he was laughing at my love confession.

"Nothing, you just don't know how long I have literally dreamed of hearing you say those words to me. Sarada Mikoto Uchiha I have been head over heels in love with you since as long as I can remember, back when we were just babies playing in my sand box together" hearing those words come from his mouth…I could practically feel the pieces of my broken heart being welded back together again for the first time in what I felt was so damn long.

"Boruto Minato Uzumaki…I want you…no I need you to do something for me…" I pleaded with him. I am not quite sure when but at some point during this conversation we had migrated our way from the corner, to sit on the side of my bed rather than on the floor.

"Anything Rada." He spoke with the old childhood nickname. Normally I hated being called nicknames, but when it came from his mouth, I loved it for some reason.

"Will you make love to me? To replace the memory of that retched human?" I asked while looking Boruto right in the face.

"Sarada, I would love nothing mor-" before he could even say anything further I pinned him down to the mattress of my bed and covered his mouth with mine, kissing him as deeply as I could. I positioned myself on top on him, purposefully making sure that my core was rubbing against his clothed member which I could feel already starting to get hard. I clawed at the button of his jeans for a moment until I got it undone. I had just finished pulling the zipper down when I removed my mouth from his for the first time in a few minutes. It was at this point when I could feel Boruto's hands griping either side of my waist, slowly and gently pushing me off of the ever-growing tent in his pants.

I was confused, but I followed the movements his strong arms led me to do. Gently he laid me down on my side, next to him. He turned to face me but zipped and buttoned his pants back up while doing so. I was so confused. I thought he wanted this. He said-

"You didn't let me finish" he answered the question I hadn't asked 'why?'

"I would love nothing more than to make love to you right now my sweet Uchiha Princess….But I can't…not like this. You were just in full blown tears, sobbing earlier when I kissed you. I think you need more time to heal" he sounded so genuine "and we need to go on a proper date first, have time to really get to know each other romantically, go out on date nights, and just be kids in love before we are intimate together... you deserve that much, ya know?"

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe someone was saying such sweet, caring words to me. They sounded straight out of a rom-com movie or something.

"Boruto I, I don't know what to say" I was speechless. He just kissed my forehead and pulled me into his chest, hugging me close.

"Lets just sleep my love, its been a long night, I am sure you're tired."

Those were the last words I remember hearing before I drifted into a deep slumber. For the first time in a year, I didn't relive the events of that awful night, and for the first time in my life I fell into the most comfortable sleep possible, in the arms of this amazing human being.

The last thing I remember thinking to myself before slipping into a beautiful dream land: _I love you Boruto Uzumaki._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Freakxlover~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sooo that's it! Sorry it started out so sad guys, but what did you think? Did it turn out ok? I know I made it cheesy there a bit, but I promise that was on purpose, cause lets face it, we all need a little cheesyness in our lives! Please leave a review and let me know!

Fun facts! ~ Akuno was a random character I made cause I didn't have the heart to make one of the known characters (in Sarada's age range) her evil boyfriend. When making him up I googled Japanese for the word "evil" and it came up as "Aku no" so I made it one word and named him Akuno!

Also ~ I don't know what or if Sarada and Boruto even have middle names so I just decided to make them their grandparents' names! Mikoto is Sasuke's moms name, and Minato is Naruto's dads name, in case y'all couldn't remember 😊

P.S. at the moment this is a standalone Oneshot, but I am debating doing a sequel? One that could be read alone as well without reading this one prior, but would include the events that follow this fic ie. Their first official date, their first time together (obviously a lemon is a must!) that kind of thing. Possibly in Boruto's POV? So tell me what you think in the reviews and if you guys would like that!

Anyways thanks again for reading guys!


End file.
